In a turbine, such as a steam or gas turbine for example, a rotor having at least one disk and a plurality of blades rotates inside a casing. There is a gap between the blade end and the casing.
Methods of displacing rotor and wheel have been disclosed by DE 42 23 495 and WO 00/28190.
In order to achieve a high efficiency, the gap between blade end and casing is to be minimal.
Methods of minimizing the gap have been disclosed by DE 39 10 319 C2 and DE 39 01 167A1.
However, the methods require considerable outlay in terms of equipment and/or are not very accurate, so that further optimization is desirable.